Some computing devices allow users to enter characters and symbols in handwriting on a special writing area using ink strokes as opposed to a keyboard entry. The handwriting can be used as is (e.g., to function as readable notes and so forth) or can be converted to text for more conventional computer uses. To convert to text, for example, as a user writes onto a touch-sensitive computer screen, a touchpad, or the like, a handwriting recognizer is able to convert the handwriting data into dictionary words or symbols. In this manner, users are able to enter textual or graphical data without necessarily needing a keyboard.
The special writing areas are sometimes referred to as canvases. A canvas may be dedicated to ink entry, or mixed use (includes typed text or graphics as well as inked entry). A canvas in itself may be a way to mitigate certain problems such as creating white space to move text out of the way of ink entry, preserving reflow of text, and the like.
It is difficult, however, for users to manipulate and work with canvases to add ink or open additional canvases in text-based applications. For example, ink strokes may be cropped if they are drawn outside of the bounds of a canvas, users may not be able to dynamically insert a canvas in line with text.